


Eggsy's First Rodeo

by thenerdyindividual



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Rodeos, Cowboy Tequila, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rodeos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyindividual/pseuds/thenerdyindividual
Summary: Roxy drunkenly participates in the office's holiday party raffle. Her prize? An all expenses paid trip to a Kentucky Rodeo. She drags Eggsy with her, and as he finds out. Tequila does more than get you drunk.





	1. Chapter 1

“Thank you all for coming,” the woman on stage says with a sunny grin, “This year’s Holiday Party has been a hit. Now as you all know, this year we decided to do away with the traditional Secret Santa and instead did a present raffle to shake things up a bit.”  
“More like they wanted sponsorship from the companies whose products they’re raffling off.” Roxy snorts and Eggsy kicks her under the table.  
She shoots an indignant look, and Eggsy shrugs. It isn’t his fault Roxy gets rude when she drinks. The last thing he wants is a repeat of the time she cursed out a houseplant because she tripped over it, and had to be escorted out by security.  
“All of you placed your tickets in the jars in front of the presents you would like a chance to win,” Samantha continues, “Of course if you don’t win tonight you can collect a gift bag from the front with this year’s corporate gift. Now it’s time to draw. George will be helping me out. George?”  
A bald man in an atrocious christmas sweater mounts the steps at the corner of the stage. Once he reaches the top he does a strange shuffling dance over to the jar, probably under the impression he’s being charming.  
“That sweater is fucking awful.” Roxy announces, disgust dripping from her voice and marring her face.   
“Rox.” Eggsy hushes but he’s fighting back the laughter bubbling in his chest.  
“Am I wrong?” Roxy asks, waving her glass of wine drunkenly at Eggsy.  
Eggsy snorts and shakes his head, “Nah babe. It’s bad.”  
The lights in the ballroom dim dramatically. Effectively drawing the attention of anyone who wasn’t already watching. The lights on the stage come up, highlighting Samantha in her shiny green dress and gold sequined shrug and George in his terrible sweater.  
“The winner of a year long membership to Polygon Fitness is…” Samantha trails off to create suspense and turns to George. He rifles through the bowl of raffle tickets, and emerges with one clenched between forefinger and thumb, “Jen Prince!”  
Jen hops up from her chair, and quickly makes her way to the stage. Samantha passes her the envelope with the membership information, and George picks up the next bowl from the raffle table.  
Eggsy takes a sip of his drink and looks at Roxy, “What did you put your name in for?”  
“A year’s supply of Cloud Chocolates, the new espresso maker, and a.. Um,” Roxy trails off, screwing her face up in thought, “Fuck. I can’t remember the third thing. Whenever there’s three of something you always forget the last one.”  
“Yeah. It’s the rule of three and has nothing to do with the fact you’ve drank almost a whole bottle of wine by yourself since we got here.” Eggsy grins.  
Roxy flips him off and takes another pointed gulp from her wine glass, “The fact you can survive Susan from marketing without a drink is astonishing.”  
“Of course I can. She says I remind her of her first husband.” Eggsy says and they both bust into stifled giggles. Someone in the crowd shushes them.  
On stage George is rifling through another bowl. He passes the ticket over, and Samantha reads it off. Charlie Hesketh stands up smugly and swaggers his way over to the stage to graciously accept his gift.  
“Prick.” Roxy and Eggsy hiss at the same time.  
“The winner of the newest Mac that comes fully loaded with Photoshop, NVivo, and Rough Cut is,” Samantha trails off. The tickets in the bowl swish around. George passes her the selected ticket, “Bob Willis.”  
Bob stumbles onto the stage, drunk as Roxy, and fumblingly accept the box with the laptop inside.  
“Our next gift is an expenses paid trip to enjoy the Lexington Rodeo in Lexington Kentucky,” Samantha announces and George passes her the winning ticket, “The winner is none other than Roxanne Morton.”  
Roxy turns to Eggsy, looking faintly puzzled. He gives her shove out of her chair and tries not to laugh at the deer in the headlights look on her face. She walks surprisingly gracefully to the stage, without stumbling on her heels once. She accepts the envelope with as much grace as she can muster then returns to their table.  
“You put your name in for the fucking rodeo?” Eggsy asks  
“I suppose I must have. It had the fewest tickets and I wanted to increase my chances of winning something...” she trails off, forlorn.  
That’s too much for Eggsy. Between the drinks he’s had over the night, George’s stupid sweater, and Roxy winning tickets to a Rodeo, it’s too much. He howls with laughter. The breath comes short in his lungs and he’s left rocking back and forth on his chair, gasping between bouts of laughter.  
Roxy punches him on the arm. “Shut up!”  
“Do you even know what happens at Rodeos?” Eggsy asks.  
“People ride horses?” Roxy hazards a guess.  
Eggsy’s resolves cracks again, and another bubble of laughter bursts out. Roxy simply watches him thoroughly unimpressed by his shenanigans.  
Two months worth of oil changes, and three free art lessons, are raffled off then Samantha announces the end of the raffle. The lights come back on, and Eggsy pulls out his phone to call a cab. He and Roxy half stumble, half walk to the waiting car and topple into the back seat. They give him the address and pull the doors closed.  
The cabbie winds his way through London, and comes to a stop outside of Roxy’s flat. They tumble out of the cab and pay the driver, then lean on each other for support as they unlock the door. Eggsy shuffles inside and dumps Roxy on her bed. He removes her shoes so she doesn’t impale herself in her sleep. He walks back to the living room and collapses on the sofa. He removes his tie, and promptly faceplants into the nearest cushion. He’s asleep in a second.  
*  
There’s a knock on the doorway to Eggsy’s cubicle, and he turns away from the mind numbing reports he’s meant to be distilling into useful information to find Roxy leaning against the wall. He lets out a sigh of relief. Roxy is the one person at work who is never a bother when she interrupts.  
“What’s up?” he asks.  
“You remember those tickets to the Rodeo?” Roxy asks hesitantly.  
“You mean the ones you drunkenly entered for in the company raffle?” Eggsy teases.  
“Oh fuck off,” Roxy grumbles, “And yes I do mean those.”  
“What about them?” Eggsy asks. His desk phone rings and he jabs the mute button with an annoyed huff.  
“Should you be answering that?” Roxy asks, raising an eyebrow.  
“Nah. It’s just fucking Charlie trying to get me to run out for coffee or condoms or some other bullshit he don’t need so he can rub my face in his promotion,” Eggsy grumbles. Charlie has really been more unbearable than usual lately. Give the prick a hint of power and he grabs it so tight he strangles everyone around him, “Anyway. You was talking about Rodeo tickets.”  
“Yes. Well when I first got them months ago I assumed my plus one would be Tilde.” Roxy spits the name out awkwardly. Eggsy has forgiven her long ago for getting together with his ex, but it still stings a little around the edges.  
“Yeah? And that’s changed has it?” he asks.  
“Yes. Her father called her home because they’re holding some massive gala that week, and according to her she can’t miss it.” Roxy explains.  
“Right. And what’s that got to do with me?” Eggsy asks, confused.  
“I don’t want to sell off the other ticket and end up flying and staying with someone I don’t know. So I was hoping you would be my plus one?” she asks, offering her most charming smile.  
“Oh fuck off Rox.” Eggsy answers.  
“What? Why not?” Roxy asks, stepping into the cubicle.  
Eggsy sighs. There are plenty of excuses he has to not go. Most of them are even legitimate. When it comes down to it though, Eggsy really doesn’t want to spend a week in Kentucky. If he’s even more honest, he isn’t sure he could stand a straight week with no one but Roxy. She’s his best friend, and they more or less spend all their time together anyway, but it’s different when you’re locked into a hotel room with someone for hours at a time.  
“I can't use the sick days Rox. I need them for Daisy in case mum needs me to watch her.” Eggsy dismisses.  
“I talked to HR about that,” Roxy responds, “Because these tickets were given to us by the company they can’t dock us any holiday or sick days. It’s considered a corporate retreat.”  
“What if mum needs me while I’m gone?” Eggsy points out.  
“She can ask one of your many friends to come watch Daisy. Are you telling me Jamal wouldn’t drop what he was doing to help out?” Roxy asks.  
“I can’t leave JB.”  
“Your mum, Jamal, Ryan, and Brandon can all watch JB.”  
“If you was just gonna shoot down all my reasons then why did you bother asking?” Eggsy asks.  
“I wanted to see how many you would go through before you gave up,” Roxy answers cheerfully, “Look. If you really don’t want to come I understand. You don’t have to. I just think if anyone should be there with me, it should be you.”  
They stare at each other for a few seconds, then Eggsy groans and runs a hand through his hair, “Fine. I’ll go.”  
“Yes! Thank you!” Roxy cheers.  
“Yeah yeah. You better be right about those sick days.” Eggsy grumbles.  
*  
“Have you figured out what events you’re going to go watch?” Roxy asks as they shuffle forward in the line to board the plane.  
“Haven’t had time to look.” Eggsy answers.  
They present their passports, and boarding cards to gate check. The man scans both, assures himself that their faces match the photos, and ushers them forward. Eggsy and Roxy shuffle down the aisles in the plane. Roxy opens the overhead compartment, and shoves her bag inside. Eggsy does the same. Then they slide into their seats.  
“I printed out a list of things I think I want to see,” Roxy says and pulls said list out of her purse. She passes it to Eggsy, “You have eleven hours and thirty-five minutes to figure out if there’s anything we want to see together. Otherwise you’re winging it.”  
“I’ll probably just stick with you. Your research is usually pretty good.” Eggsy responds.  
“Usually pretty good?” Roxy asks, offended.  
“Well there was that time you thought we was going to yoga and it turned out to be a nudist event.”  
“That was once,” Roxy cries indignantly, “I haven’t fucked up any other research.”  
“I know. You’re the best Rox.” Eggsy says with a smile.  
“Best friend or best planner?” Roxy asks.  
“Both.” Eggsy answers.  
The announcement speaker crackles to life, and the pilot announces the flight plan, expected time, and turns it over to the flight attendants for safety procedures.  
*  
Eggsy drops his stuff with a groan and flops on to the bed in the motel room. Roxy is right behind him, and she sinks on to her bed as well. The flight was long, and loud. A bachelorette party, and two screaming babies were only a few rows away the whole time.  
“I call first shower. You dial take away.” Eggsy tells Roxy, and she rolls over to grab the room phone.  
Eggsy closes the bathroom door behind himself, and turns the water on. As he waits for it to heat up, he pulls out his phone. He syncs to the motel wifi and sends his mum a facebook message to let her know they made it safely.  
By the time he emerges Roxy is sitting cross-legged on the bed wolfing down pizza. Eggsy joins her and steals his own slice. He is relieved he has a day to adjust to the timezone before the rodeo starts.  
*  
“What are you wearing?” Eggsy laughs.  
Roxy strikes a dramatic pose in her tight jeans, flannel, and cowboy boots “Like it? I’m trying to blend in.”  
“Right. Cause us saying shit like ‘mate’, and bollocks ain’t gonna be enough of a tip off?” Eggsy teases.  
“Oh shush. I’m having fun. Now let's go. The fairgrounds aren’t far.”  
The bus transporting patrons from the motel to the fairgrounds is packed tight. By the time they board, everyone is crammed together like sardines. Someone’s elbow is digging into Eggsy’s side as they hold onto the safety bars, and Roxy is bent at an impossible angle trying to keep from pressing her boobs into an old woman’s face. Everyone is sweating in the heat from so many bodies, and the heat of Kentucky in the early summer.   
The road winds its way through the hills and fields. The whole bus rattles as the massive tires grapple with the gravel that’s collected from several months of disuse. It only adds to the general discomfort.  
Finally the bus drivers slows to a stop in the parking lot, and everyone unloads. Eggsy steps off the bus and lets out a breath now that the trip is over. His relief is short lived. He inhales and his nose wrinkles as he assaulted by the combination of horse-shit and beer. He supposes he’ll get used to it.  
Roxy comes up next to him and slips her arm into his, “Come on then. Lots to see before the day is over.”  
“Lead the way.” Eggsy agrees, and slides his sunglasses on.  
They stop by the concessions booths and snag a couple of maps of the fairgrounds. Roxy leads a march straight for the arena. They take their seats in time to see a rider break away from the starting gate. She maneuvers her horses around what looks like old oil barrels at a breakneck speed with deadly accuracy. On the opposite side of the arena a large timer is ticking the seconds by as she works to complete the pattern. Dust blooms behind her as the horse runs. She passes one of the barrels and a man waves flag. The timer comes to a stop, and the judge announces her time.   
The crowd lets out a groan and Eggsy glances at Roxy, hoping for some sort of explanation. She shrugs, every bit as lost as he is.  
The next rider comes out and takes the starting position. She races the same pattern, and does better by several seconds. The crowd lets out a cheer, and Eggsy starts to get the feel of the sport.  
Another rider breaks away from the start. As the timer ticks closer to the last rider’s speed, Eggsy joins the shouting from the crowd.  
Roxy is on her feet, almost bellowing, “Come on! Go! Go!”  
They watch for a few more events, then decide to break.  
“Food?” Roxy suggests.  
“I’m busting for a pee actually.” Eggsy answers.  
“Port-a-Potties it is then.” Roxy says, already leading the way back to concessions. Eggsy follows in her wake, used to the way people scramble to get out of her way now. They split into different port-a-potties.  
As Eggsy is doing up his zipper, a frantic knock comes at the door.  
“Eggsy they’re hosting a preliminary for the Rodeo Queen Pageant,” comes Roxy’s voice through the door, “I’m going to it!”  
“Alright Rox! Just gimme a sec yeah?” Eggsy calls back.  
There’s no response. When he pushes the door open, Roxy is nowhere in sight. Eggsy rolls his eyes and walks over to the sinks to wash his hands. It isn’t the first time Roxy has abandoned him at a public event and it won’t be the last. He adjusts his snapback, and looks around for inspiration for something to do on his own.  
He spots the tent that houses the bar, and makes a beeline for it. He could use a drink, and frankly this seems like the kind of place to drink shit beer.  
The tent provides some shade and it’s a relief after sitting in the hot sun for the last few hours. He makes a mental note to wear sunscreen tomorrow no matter how lame it might be.  
He leans against the bar and smiles charmingly at young woman who’s waiting to be served as well. She smiles back politely but immediately turns to talk to the other young woman next to her.  
“What can I get you darling?” the bartender asks.  
“Whatever the cheapest beer is.” Eggsy answers and she comes up with a can of the stuff and passes it over. He struggles with the currency for a minute or so, then passes over correct change. With that done he shuffles down the bar to make room for others.  
He sends a quick text to Roxy, letting her know where to find him in case she goes looking, then takes a swig of his beer. It’s awful. Perfect for the event though. He scrolls absently through the photos on his phone, trying to decide what to post so his mum can show Daisy. He takes the last sip of beer and crumples the can. He’ll throw it out when he leaves to catch a band out back in the small concert stage.  
Someone leans against the bar in front of him, and he glances up out of vague curiosity. It’s a man that’s several inches taller than him, and it’s only aided by the cowboy boots and hat.   
“Y;know most people would think you’re rude looking at your phone instead of enjoying the events.” The man teases.  
Eggsy shrugs, “Been out there for a while. I needed a break and I figured the riders ain’t gonna miss me.”  
The man’s eyebrows raise a fraction at Eggsy’s accent, “Where you from?”  
“London.” Eggsy answers.  
“No shit?” the man asks with a chuckle.  
“No shit.” Eggsy answers.  
“So what’re you doing here London?”   
“My mate won tickets and a trip in a work raffle. I’m her plus one.” Eggsy answers easily.  
“Y’all brits have a funny way of talking about your girlfriends.” The man teases.  
“She ain’t my girlfriend,” Eggsy corrects, “Best friend.”  
“In that case, let me buy you a drink London.” The man says with a grin.  
Eggsy’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. The last thing he expected when he agreed to come was to have a genuine fucking cowboy hit on him. He’s not mad about it. Besides, he’s never one to turn down free beer.  
The man flags down the bartender and orders them both a drink. He passes Eggsy one and conversation halts for a second as they both take a gulp.  
“My name ain’t London you know.” Eggsy says conversationally.  
“Then what name should I call you?” The man asks.  
“Eggsy.”  
“Nice to meet you Eggsy. I’m Tequila.” Tequila responds.  
“Tequila,” Eggsy says, “Really?”  
“You want me to get started on the name Eggsy?” Tequila asks.  
“Fair enough.” Eggsy agrees.  
“So whatta’ya think about your first rodeo?” Tequila asks and takes a sip of his drink.  
“Dunno. I don’t think I get it all yet. It’s pretty good fun but the horse shit is fucking rank.” Eggsy answers honestly and this draws a laugh from Tequila.  
“You’ll get used to it. What events you seen so far?”  
Eggsy digs the program and map combination out of his jeans pocket.  
“Barrel-riding, Team-Roping, and Steer Riding,” he answers matching up the times on the program to when he was in the stands, “My mate is watching the Rodeo Queen pageant right now.”   
“If you’re around tomorrow y’all should check out the trick riding event.” Tequila suggests.  
“Yeah? How come?” Eggsy asks.  
“Cause I’m riding.” Tequila answers.  
“So you’re an actual fucking cowboy?” Eggsy asks.  
“Yup. Can show you my trophies if you don’t believe me.”   
“Where’re your trophies?” Eggsy asks casually.  
“Back in my trailer,” Tequila answers and drags his eyes up Eggsy’s body pointedly, “You interested?”  
Eggsy downs the last of his drink.  
“Let's go.”


	2. Chapter 2

The trailer is almost blistering as they walk in, it's been baking in the hot Kentucky sun all day. Tequila rests a hand on Eggsy’s back and slips passed him to drop the blinds. The shade drops the temperature inside the trailer slightly and it gives Eggsy a chance to look around. There's a bed set into one end of the trailer, a sink against one wall that's so low Tequila must have to crouch in order to use. A sofa-bench is set into the opposite wall, and cupboards line the section of wall where it meets the ceiling.   
Eggsy is crowded against the sink as Tequila presses himself close. He drops a kiss on Eggsy’s neck and noses his way up to Eggsy’s jaw where he nips lightly.   
Eggsy shudders slightly, anticipation sparking through his belly. He taps Tequila’s hands that have settled on his waist.   
“Alright. I get it. We ain't fucking against a sink though so let me up.” Eggsy snarks.   
Tequila chuckles and steps back, allowing Eggsy to push away from the sink. Eggsy turns and hauls Tequila down by his stupid denim jacket and gives him a rough kiss.   
Tequila’s hands drop to Eggsy’s waist again and tighten, he crowds closer. Eggsy stumbles back a few paces and his back hits the broom cupboard with a soft thud.   
His cap pushes up his head, ruffling his hair in the process. Tequila’s hands come up, rucking up Eggsy’s polo in the process, and pushes the hat the rest of the way off.   
His fingers bury in Eggsy’s hair, tugging slightly. Eggsy lets out a choked off moan and Tequila grins into the kiss, infuriatingly smug.   
Eggsy lets go of Tequila’s jacket and yanks the stupid cowboy hat off his head. He pushes off the wall, sinks his fingers into Tequila’s hair, and deepens the kiss, attacking Tequila’s mouth with his.   
Tequila grunts and slides his hand down from Eggsy’s waist, hitching up one of his legs. Eggsy wraps his other leg around Tequila’s waist, and Tequila lifts him long enough to dump him on the bed.   
They break their kiss as Eggsy falls.   
“Clothes.” Tequila pants.   
“Clothes?” Eggsy asks, dazed.   
Instead of answering, Tequila shrugs off his jacket and bends down to get his boots off.   
“Clothes!” Eggsy remembers and pulls his polo off over his head.   
As he shimmies out of the last of his clothes, Tequila bends down and presses another rough kiss to his lips. Eggsy manages to get his pants off his ankle without breaking the kiss.   
Tequila kneels up on the bed, and hitches one of Eggsy’s legs around his waist again. He deepens the kiss, fingers dropping to the crease of Eggsy’s hip.   
Eggsy pulls away from the kiss, “Condoms.”  
It's Tequila’s turn to look lost.   
“I ain't fucking you bare.” Eggsy snaps, eyebrows raised.   
“Right.” Tequila pants and pushes off the bed again.  
Eggsy presses himself up on his elbows, enjoying the view of the muscles in Tequila’s legs stretching and flexing as he pulls open one of the cupboards.   
He returns moments later with condoms and lube. He gives Eggsy another searing kiss and hitches his leg up again.   
He fumbles blindly to the side, then presses one slick finger into Eggsy. Eggsy groans softly and tilts his hips forward, seeking more. The stretch is just on the right side of burning.   
Tequila drops his head to the side to mouth at Eggsy’s neck again as he slowly pumps that finger in and out.   
Soon Eggsy smacks clumsily at Tequila’s shoulder, “Can take more.”  
Tequila pulls his finger free and Eggsy fights back the whine that builds in his throat at the loss. He doesn't have to wait long, Tequila returns with two and presses them inside steadily and carefully, giving Eggsy time to adjust.   
“Ain't gonna break.” he pants.   
“Well I can't read your mind darlin’.” Tequila answers but takes the hint.   
He presses in more roughly, pumping his fingers in and out hard enough to make Eggsy see stars. This time Eggsy doesn't have to tell Tequila he's ready. Tequila adds a third finger and more lube.   
Eggsy grunts and pulls Tequila down for another kiss. His rhythm falters slightly and the change in angle sends Eggsy cursing.   
“You ready?” Tequila pants against Eggsy’s mouth.   
“If you don't fuck me right now--” Eggsy starts but his cut off by another sloppy kiss.   
Tequila’s fingers slide free and are replaced by the head of his cock, pressing inside. He goes slower than before and despite his bluster about not breaking, Eggsy is grateful for it.   
Tequila sinks all the way in and gives Eggsy a second to catch his breath. When Eggsy nods, he starts pumping his hips.   
He sets a slow steady rhythm until Eggsy is used to the new stretch. Then he picks up the pace, fucking into Eggsy with abandon.   
The tiny humid trailer is filled with the sounds of their moans. It’s obvious Tequila knows what he’s doing. Each press of his hips sends Eggsy reeling.   
Tequila’s hand drops to Eggsy’s cock, and Eggsy’s hips buck up. He lets out an undignified whine.   
“It's alright. I got you. I got you.” Tequila pants, giving Eggsy a few firm strokes.   
Eggsy tosses his head back, his whole body arching in response and bearing down on Tequila inside him. Tequila muffles his moan against Eggsy’s shoulder and strokes Eggsy like that again.   
“Jesus,” Eggsy whines, “You keep doing that and I ain't gonna last.”  
“Kinda the point.” Tequila grunts and nips at Eggsy’s ribs.  
Eggsy’s heel digs into Tequila’s back, driving him further inside. They both moan and Tequila stills, reaching his own climax. He gives Eggsy a few more lazy strokes and it sends Eggsy over the edge. He spills over Tequila’s fingers.   
Tequila pulls out and collapses next to Eggsy on the mattress. They lay side by side, panting. Eggsy clumsily wipes the sweat away from his forehead.   
“Give me a minute and I'll get outta your hair,” he promises, “Just gotta feel my legs first.”  
Tequila lets out a breathless laugh and shoves himself up on his elbows so he can look down at Eggsy.   
“You don't gotta go. Stay for a little bit.” he says with a soft grin.   
“Yeah?” Eggsy asks.   
“Yeah.” Tequila agrees and collapses back down to the bed again.   
Eggsy tilts his head and presses a kiss to Tequila’s shoulder, the only part he can reach without moving, and his lips come away salty.   
“You got AC in here?” Eggsy asks.   
“Yeah but I ain't moving to turn it on.” Tequila answers.   
“Prick.” Eggsy grumbles.   
Tequila snorts but makes absolutely no effort to move off the bed. He just adjusts his position to spread the heat out, trying to minimize the sweat build up.  
The heat makes Eggsy lazy. He would normally be up and out of the trailer by now. Instead he stretches out along Tequila’s side and lets his mind drift hazily. He feels ridiculously decadent like this, naked and lounging in the sunshine slipping in between the cracks in the blinds. The sweat doesn’t get much of a chance to dry with the trailer turned into an oven, but Eggsy feels surprisingly not disgusting.  
Tequila’s hand wanders across the mattress, and comes to rest on Eggsy’s lower belly. His thumb strokes absently back and forth across the skin there. Occasionally sending shivers through his body. He’s practically dozing off. The heat makes him sleepy as well as lazy, and Tequila’s thumb is almost hypnotic.  
The comfortable silence is broken by a shrill ringing slicing through the humid post-coital haze. Eggsy startles upright, then groans. His phone is ringing.  
He clambers out of the bed and paws through the pile of discarded clothes on the floor. On the bed Tequila shifts to his back, and raises up on his elbows curiously. Eggsy finally frees his jeans from the pile, and pulls his phone from his pocket. The screen is lit with a photo of Roxy making a kissy face, and Eggsy’s nose wrinkles slightly.  
He slides unlock and answers it, knowing Roxy will kill him otherwise.  
“Heya Rox.” he greets and sits on the edge of the bed.  
“Eggsy? Where are you? I came to the bar to find you but you weren’t there.” Roxy asks, obviously fighting back the worry in her voice.  
“I uh…” Eggsy hesitates, glancing over his shoulder at Tequila, “I might have found a cowboy.”  
Tequila grins at him and wiggles his eyebrows in an attempt to be seductive. Eggsy snorts, and bites his lip.  
“Are you shitting me right now?” Roxy asks incredulously.  
“Nah. I’m not. He’s right here actually.” Eggsy answers. As if on cue, Tequila sits up and presses a kiss to Eggsy’s shoulder. His hand rests on Eggsy’s hip again, and his thumb goes back to stroking the patch of skin just above Eggsy’s cock.  
“Gary James Unwin you absolute slut,” Roxy cries from her end of the phone, “I can’t believe you rode a fucking cowboy.”  
“Oi! I did not ride a cowboy!” Eggsy says indignantly. Tequila muffles his laughter in Eggsy’s shoulder, and Eggsy elbows him grumbling ‘shut up’.  
“Does he have his hands on you right now?” Roxy asks eagerly, deciphering Eggsy’s grumbling.  
“He ain’t doing anything dirty.” Eggsy mumbles.  
“Oh my god. I’m hanging up. Text me when you leave. I don’t want to ruin the mood.” Roxy laughs, and the line goes dead.  
“Too late.” Eggsy sighs and sets his phone down on the bed.  
“Was that the gal you said won the tickets?” Tequila asks, nosing along Eggsy’s jaw.  
“Yeah. I told her I was gonna be at the bar and forgot to text her when you invited me back here.” Eggsy answers.  
“She was worried about you?” Tequila asks.  
“A bit yeah. She can be flighty but she always lets whoever she’s with know where she's going. She likes keeping track so she knows whether or not to worry.” Eggsy explains.  
“She sounds like a good friend.” Tequila says, drawing back slightly.  
“She is when she’s not gathering blackmail material.” Eggsy jokes.  
That draws a chuckle from Tequila, and he shifts away, “You going to go find her?”  
“Yeah. Don’t want to give her anymore visuals of me getting laid.” Roxy answers.  
He slips off the bed, and starts the process of getting redressed. The sweat still on his skin makes it difficult. His pants cling to his thighs annoyingly, and he’s forced to hop around Tequila’s trailer while pulling the waistband.  
Now that he’s trying to leave, every movement spent wrangling his polo over his chest or trying to tug his jeans up his thighs is painful in its awkwardness. Tequila’s eyes track every movement he makes, heavy with appreciation.   
Finally he jams his cap back on his head, and picks up his sunglasses.  
“I’ll see you around yeah?” Eggsy says awkwardly, one foot out the door.  
“Hold on,” Tequila calls and slips off the bed still naked, “You said y’all’d be here the whole week?”  
“Yeah. Why?” Eggsy asks.  
“Give me your phone.” Tequila says and Eggsy hands it over reflexively.  
“What are you doing?” Eggsy asks.  
Tequila passes his phone back to him, “If you’re gonna be here the whole week I thought I could show the sights. If you ain’t freaked out about seeing me again that is.”  
“Nah,” Eggsy says with a slight smile, “I had a good time.”  
“I did too,’ Tequila says, “I gave you my number. Use it.”  
“I will.” Eggsy promises.  
Tequila’s hand comes up and cradles Eggsy’s jaw. Then he leans down and presses a tender kiss to Eggsy’s lips.  
“See you around London.” he teases.  
“Still not my name.” Eggsy mumbles against Tequila’s lips.  
Tequila snorts and opens the door behind Eggsy, “Go find your friend.”  
Eggsy slips out the door, and glances over his shoulder to get one last look at Tequila’s naked body in the sunlight. Tequila smirks at him, and Eggsy flips him off good-naturedly.  
Tequila steps back and lets the door close behind him.  
Eggsy slips his sunglasses back on, and digs his phone out of his pocket. HE pulls up his texts and sends one of to Roxy.  
You still at the bar?  
Yes. Done with your cowboy?  
For now.  
For now? Does that mean you’re going to see him again? ;)  
Maybe. Will explain when I see you.  
Make sure to give him a kiss before you go.  
Eggsy rolls his eyes, and shoves his phone back in his pocket.  
He retraces his steps back to the tent that serves as a bar. He steps through the entrance and pauses just inside. He scans the bar and spots Roxy. She’s leaning up against the bar itself, deep in conversation with a woman. As he watches, Roxy giggles and tucks her hair behind her ears. She’s such a flirt.  
He weaves his way through the crowd, carefully stepping around the table full of sweaty red faced men chanting ‘chug’. Roxy sees him as he approaches and grins brightly at him. She pushes off the bar until she’s standing straight, and waves him over.  
She drapes her arms across his shoulders as he joins them.  
“Ginger, this is Eggsy. Eggsy, this is Ginger. I met her after she finished judging that pageant I told you about.” she explains.  
“You mean the pageant you abandoned me at the port a potties for?” Eggsy asks dryly.  
“Oh shut up. It worked in your favor didn’t it?” Roxy asks.  
Ginger by passes the awkward conversation and holds her hand out, “It’s nice to meet you Eggsy. Roxy was telling me about you before you showed up.”  
“It’s nice to meet you too.” Eggsy answers, shaking her hand.   
Roxy leans back against the bar, and waves her hand to order another drink from the bartender. He passes her a margarita, and she turns her attention back on Eggsy.  
“So. Spill. Tell us about the cowboy you were with.” Roxy prods.  
“I don’t think Ginger cares about that. I don’t wanna bore her if you two are getting along.” Eggsy says dismissively, hoping Ginger will back him up.  
“I don’t mind,” Ginger says immediately, “I like knowing the gossip before everyone else.”  
“Ginger is a competitor as well as a judge,” Roxy jumps to explain and she bumps Ginger’s arm with hers, “And she says she doesn’t mind so tell us about him.”  
“He was cute. Stereotypical cowboy yeah? Blonde, tall, huge.” Eggsy describes, purposefully evasive.  
“Huge?” Roxy asks with a lascivious grin, making it perfectly clear what she’s asking about.  
“Ah gross Rox come on. Don't ask about his dick!” Eggsy answers indignantly and leans forward against the bar to order a drink. He takes a swig of beer when it’s passed to him.  
“At least tell me his name.” Roxy insists.  
“Tequila.” Eggsy answers.  
“You must mean Jesse Armstrong. He’s a regular in competition,” Ginger pipes up, “He acts like a total dick but he’s a sweetheart really. Hates his name.”  
“I can’t believe I fucked a guy named Jesse.” Eggsy says and draws a laugh from both Ginger and Roxy.  
*  
“As great as museums and history are,” Eggsy says trailing after Tequila in the perfectly preserved Mary Todd Historical House, “I didn’t think this is what you’d be showing me.”  
Tequila pauses, and turns to look at Eggsy, “What were you thinking I’d show you darling?”  
“Dunno. I figured you’d show me the local stuff. You don’t really get to know a place by the tourist traps yeah?” Eggsy answers.  
Tequila shrugs and walks back across the room, “It’s getting dark. You hungry?” he asks.  
“I could eat.” Eggsy answers.  
“Then let's go. Got a place I think you might like.” Tequila says. He rests his hand on Eggsy’s lower back, and guides him back out of the museum.  
They climb back into Tequila’s pick up truck, and buckle in. Tequila pulls out of the parking lot, and merges back into the regular flow of traffic. His knee bumps Eggsy’s because of the old bench seat. He glances over at Eggsy and shoots him a shy grin. Eggsy grins back.  
They drive in companionable silence, the static of the radio sporadically broken up by strains of country music. Street lights flicker on as they drive. By the time Tequila pulls into a parking lot again, evening has fallen completely.  
“We’re here.” he announces and turns the keys in the ignition to off.  
“And here is…?” Eggsy asks, unbuckling.  
Tequila unbuckles as well, and they both climb out. Eggsy slams the door behind him and meets Tequila at the front.  
“This is the best place to get a burger in all of Kentucky.” Tequila answers.  
“Fuck yeah.” Eggsy laughs.  
He pushes the door open for Eggsy and follows him inside. It looks more or less like every seedy pub Eggsy has been inside. Bar against one wall. Booths lining the other three. The only difference is the smell of chips and cooking meat drifting in from the kitchen.  
Tequila leads them over to a corner booth and Eggsy slides into one side of it. Tequila sits opposite.  
Eggsy picks up the menu and glances it over. Nothing jumps out at him.  
“What’s good then?” he asks.  
“I usually get the bacon and mushroom burger. You can feel your arteries clogging when you eat it.” Tequila answers.  
“Alright. I’ll get that then.” Eggsy says.  
Tequila slides back out of the booth and goes to order their food at the bar. He returns with two beers and slides one over to Eggsy.  
“So I got a question for you.” Tequila says, and takes sip of his beer.  
“Shoot.” Eggsy responds.  
“Well there ain’t no events listed for the rodeo tomorrow cause they need a day to set up for the second round of events. But I got a practice time tomorrow.”   
“So what’s the question?”  
“Well I was hoping maybe you’d come watch for a little while,” Tequila says, “You can see me at the event but you don’t get to see me for long…”  
“Sure. I’ll come watch.” Eggsy answers and feels his heart flutter a little when Tequila grins.  
Their food arrives, and Eggsy takes a big bite of the burger.  
“Oh my god,” he garbles around the food in his mouth, “This is disgusting.”  
“Right?” Tequila asks cheerfully and takes a bite of his own burger.  
It’s by far the best burger Eggsy has ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy walks to the front gate of the grounds. A set of security guards stand like a pair of pillars on either side. It makes Eggsy wonder what kind of nonsense people get up to when the rodeo isn’t in full swing. As he approaches, one of the men extends his arm and stops him mid stride.  
“Grounds are closed. You can’t enter without id or official invitation.” he announces.  
Eggsy settles his hands in his pockets and nods, “I know. Tequila, I mean, Jesse Armstrong gave me an invitation yesterday.”  
“One second.” the security guard grunts and steps just out of hearing range. He lifts his walkie-talkie and speaks into it, squinting against the midday sun as he waits for an answer. He speaks into it again and approaches Eggsy again.  
“You can go through. Head straight back to where the events were held yesterday.” the security guard announces, and points over his shoulder in the direction Eggsy should go.  
“Thanks.” Eggsy responds and grins at the guy charmingly.  
The security guard ignores the look and returns to his pillar stiff stance on his side of the gate. Eggsy leaves the two of them behind and sets off for the arena from the last few days. As he walks, Eggsy is able to take in his surroundings more fully.  
The dirt that clings to every surface and makes it impossible to keep hands clean, but somehow doesn’t make you feel grimey. The dust that stirs on every step and turns the air golden. Eggsy can see the rust developing in the joints of the tents and stands. It’s beautiful in its own strange way.   
Of course that could also be because of Tequila. It’s silly to be this attached to someone he’s only known for a few days, Eggsy knows this. Sadly, he’s always had a bad habit of throwing himself all in fuck the consequences. Tequila has been nothing but bright and friendly and giving, and it’s enough to have Eggsy turn to putty in his hands.  
Eggsy is pulled from his thoughts as he finally passes the stands. He comes to a stop against the low metal railing of the fence that surrounds the arena. Inside the fence, Tequila is putting his horse through the paces. Eggsy gets to truly appreciate how at home Tequila looks riding. His shoulders are strong as he bends low over his horse’s neck. The muscles in his legs bunch under the denim as he urges his horse to go faster or turn.  
Tequila makes the loop at the end of the arena and slows to trot. He rides passed Eggsy and shoots him a grin. He tilts his hat to Eggsy.  
“Howdy.” he says and Eggsy shakes his head, amused.  
“Hey.” he responds with a lazy wave.  
“Enjoying the show?” Tequila teases.  
“Dunno yet. Just got here yeah?” Eggsy answers.  
“So you’re saying I gotta give you something to watch.”  
“Think you can manage that?”   
“Guess we’ll have to find out.” Tequila drawls and sets off around the arena again.  
Eggsy adjusts his position so he can keep Tequila in sight more easily. He rests his elbows on the railing and leans forward a little. He watches as Tequila raises slightly off the saddle. His jeans cling to his ass in the most delightful way.  
Then he suddenly falls to the side. He balances like that easily, hands holding on to the horn of the saddle, one leg out to the side, huge grin plastered on his face. Eggsy watches open mouthed as slowly, carefully, Tequila removes one hand from the horn. He holds his arm out free from the saddle itself to show that he’s let go completely. He rights himself as the horse rounds the arena again, and he smirks at Eggsy.  
“Alright. I’m eating my words.” Eggsy calls.  
Tequila rides off again and Eggsy contents himself to watch.  
There are footsteps behind him, the tell-tale thud of boots in packed dirt. Eggsy has gotten used to that sound from hanging out with Tequila. He glances over his shoulder and spots the other cowboy approaching. Warm tanned skin, hideous mustache that somehow works for him. Eggsy turns his attention back to Tequila, figuring the man will either stop to check out the competition or move on to his own trailer.  
The cowboy leans up against the railing next to Eggsy silently, and watches Tequila ride. Eventually he switches to lean against the railing with his back so he can look at Eggsy. He grins warmly.  
“What’s your name darling?” he asks curiously.  
“Eggsy.” Eggsy answers shortly, not taking his eyes off of Tequila..  
“Eggsy. That’s quite the name ain’t it,” the cowboy says, “I’m Jack.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Eggsy says, glancing over Jack absently.  
“Gotta say you don’t look much like a cowboy. What’s a pretty thing like you doing here?” Jack asks, hooking his thumbs through his belt loops.  
“I’m watching a friend practice.” Eggsy answers.  
“Tequila is a sight ain’t he,” Jack laughs, “But he ain’t much of a ride if you take my meaning.”  
Eggsy’s face scrunches and he turns to face Jack properly. He’s still leaning cockily against the railing. His eyes travel over Eggsy’s body in no attempt to be subtle.  
“Can I help you with something?” Eggsy asks.  
“I don’t know darling. Why don’t we get out of here and find out?” Jack’s lips curl up in a lopsided smile that’s obviously meant to charm Eggsy. Instead, Eggsy offers a silent apology to every woman he’s ever tried a line like that on. He’d like to say maybe he wasn’t this skeezy but he doubts it. There’s nothing quite like being on the other side of the interaction to make you realize the truth of a situation.  
“Can I ask you something bruv?” Eggsy asks. This seems to catch Jack’s attention and he straightens slightly, switching to his side so he can shift closer to Eggsy.  
“If I ask you to fuck off right now, how likely are you to actually listen?”  
Jack scowls slightly, “I apologize for what ever it is I said that made you upset. I didn’t intend to offend. I just assumed because of the way you were,” he trails off and gestures expansively with his free hand, “leaning against this here fence you were a buckle bunny.”  
“A what now?” Eggsy asks.  
“You know how it is. Pretty boy or girl goes to the rodeo and realizes men on horses get them hot. They decide to stick around for some.. Fun.” Jack explains.  
“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Eggsy grumbles, “If you’re gonna accuse me of being a rent boy just come out and say it. I don’t wanna deal with you trying to convince me that’s not what you meant.”  
“I didn’t mean to accuse of that either,” Jack rushes to say, “I just thought you were looking for some fun. That’s all meant. No more.”  
Eggsy rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. He can hear Tequila circling back to where they’re standing. The horse’s pace is slowing down a bit and Eggy hopes he can get rid of Jack before Tequila has to stop.   
“Just fuck off mate.” Eggsy says, exasperated.  
Tequila reigns up behind them and dismounts. He rests his hand on Eggsy’s shoulder and smiles at Jack. It’s a subtle threat.  
“Jack.” he greets with a calm nod.  
“Tequila.” Jack answers equally calm despite the fight he was having with Eggsy just moments before.  
“Thought I spotted some trouble,” Tequila says raising his eyebrows, “Was there some trouble?”  
“No. There wasn’t any trouble. Eggsy and I just happened to get our signals crossed. Ain’t that right sweetheart?” Jack asks, turning to Eggsy with hopeful eyes.   
Coward probably doesn’t want to get his ass kicked.  
Tequila looks to Eggsy for confirmation or denial. For a second Eggsy genuinely considers leaving Jack to squirm. It would be pretty satisfying to watch him scramble to explain to Tequila why he assumed his guest was down to fuck any cowboy within ten feet.  
Instead Eggsy smiles. He can feel Tequila relax behind him, responding to the subtle facial cues.  
“Misunderstanding,” Eggsy says and silently adds or something like that, “Not a big deal.”  
Jack visibly sags with relief. He smiles guilelessly up at Tequila and hooks his hands in his pockets.  
“Just a bad case of foot in mouth,” Jack assures Tequila, “I didn’t mean to be rude. You know me. Always speaking before I think. It’s a problem ain’t it?”  
“Your mouth is gonna get you in some serious trouble one day.” Tequila agrees, leaning against the railing.  
“Don’t I know it,” Jack laughs, face crinkling as his grin widens and becomes more genuine, “I’m just lucky you know me for what I am.”  
“Very lucky.” Tequila intones.  
Eggsy’s gaze flicks back and forth between the two men. He’s not entirely sure when the subtle pissing contest turned into flirting, but the tension in the air is palpable. It’s bizarre. Eggsy isn’t sure if they’re gonna whip it out to measure or start making out.  
When he can’t stand the stand off any longer, Eggsy breaks the tension in the best way he knows how. By mentioning the proverbial elephant in the room.  
“Is this all verbal or are you lot planning on getting scratching involved?” he asks.  
Tequila and Jack both startle apart. Jack adjusts his hat and, probably for a lack of anything to do with his hands, fishes a cigarette from his jeans pocket and lights it. Tequila wraps an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders.  
“Suppose you should be taking off then.” Tequila mentions.  
“Yeah. You’re probably right. Got some stuff to take care of. Y’all take care.” Jack says and sends them a wave over his shoulder as he walks away.  
“You too bruv!” Eggsy calls.  
When Jack has rounded a corner and is no longer in sight, Tequila looks down at Eggsy.  
“You good?” he asks.  
“Yeah. I’m fine. I am wondering what’s up between the two of you though.” Eggsy says, turning around to face Tequila properly.  
“What do you mean what’s going on between us?” Tequila asks defensively.  
“Well when you came riding up like a white knight I couldn’t decide if you was gonna kick his ass or throw down and fuck right here in the dust.” Eggsy teases.  
“We weren’t gonna do nothing like that!”  
“Are you sure about that?” Eggsy asks.  
Tequila grins suddenly and leans down to drop a kiss on Eggsy’s mouth, “You don’t gotta be jealous sweetheart.”  
“I’m not jealous.” Eggsy says indignantly.  
“Okay well if you were, you don’t need to be. You’re just picking up on some of mine and Jack’s history. Ain’t much of a history to be honest. You get sick of whiskey dick real fast.”  
Eggsy scowls slightly and crosses his arms over his chest, “I’m not jealous. I am wondering about something he said though.”  
“Why? What did he say?” Tequila asks.  
“Do you think I’m some kinda rodeo groupie?” Eggsy asks point blank.  
Tequila’s face screws slightly and he rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. At least he has the heart to look ashamed. Even if he looks like an ass.  
“He called you a buckle bunny.” Tequila states.  
He doesn’t need a verbal answer. Eggsy’s unimpressed face is more than enough of one. He blows out a sigh and shakes his head.  
“I don’t think you’re a buckle bunny. I think I might have made you sound that way though. When I was telling the guys about you.” he admits, digging the toe of his shoe into the dirt.  
“Great. So now everyone thinks they can just get me on my back because I fucked one cowboy,” Eggsy says, “Can’t wait for them to start offering me money.”  
“That ain’t gonna happen,” Tequila rushes, “I’ll talk to them tonight. Tell them to fuck off and leave you be. I like you too much to share you anyway.” he adds the last part as a tentative joke, trying to get Eggsy to crack a smile.  
“If I get one more guy asking me to sneak a quick handjob in the toilets..” Eggsy threatens.  
“Then you got my permission to come give me hell,” Tequila promises and takes the chance to rest one of his large hands on Eggsy’s crossed arms, “I swear I didn’t mean to make you sound like a slut.”  
Eggsy bites his lip but eventually relents and drops his arms away from his chest. He lets Tequila gather him into a hug, and sighs when a kiss is pressed to his hair.  
“It’s not that big of a deal,” he mumbles, “I just didn’t like the way he was saying it. Like because I was a slut I didn’t have standards.”  
Tequila laughs and lets go of Eggsy, “You could do worse than Jack. I know I made a crack about whiskey dick but when he’s good he’s fucking great.”  
“Okay okay. I get it,” Eggsy says waving his arms in the air like he can clear away Tequila’s words, “I don’t wanna hear about the others yeah?”  
“Alright. I ain’t gonna talk about it anymore.” Tequila promises.  
Eggsy relaxes against Tequila’s chest for a moment. It’s sad that he’ll be flying home tomorrow and will miss the last events Tequila is in. Eggsy’s had a strange but good time since arriving in kentucky and it’s a shame to leave it all behind.  
There’s a puff of air against Eggsy’s hair, and he assumes Tequila is just bending down to hold him closer. However the puff of air is followed shortly by a set of huge teeth digging into his scalp. He startles away from Tequila, rubbing his head.  
At some point during their embrace Tequila’s horse, who had been left to wander the arena while Tequila got rid of Jack, had wandered back over to them. Eggsy’s hair must have appeared to be hay or something similar because the thing bit him.  
Tequila busts up laughing and nudges the horse’s head away from where its sniffing his pockets for snacks. He gives its nose a pat, and turns back to Eggsy.  
“Sorry. She doesn’t like being ignored,” Tequila explains, “Hallie’s a bit of a diva.”  
“Yeah. I got that when she bit me.” Eggsy grumbles.  
“It was nibble.” Tequila dismisses.  
“Right. Tell my scalp that.” Eggsy grumbles.  
Tequila gestures him over and Eggsy approaches. He moves slowly, careful to telegraph each movement. Roxy still has scars from where her uncles’ horse bit her. He doesn’t fancy trying to fly home with a chunk of skin missing.  
“You ever been on a horse before?” Tequila asks.  
“Nope. Never even seen one up close before right now.” Eggsy admits, lifting his hand to slowly stroke Hallie’s nose like Tequila is doing.  
“You wanna try riding her?” Tequila asks.  
“Do I wanna try what?” Eggsy asks, eyebrows shooting up.  
“I think you might like it,” Tequila explains, “The way you describe free running? That’s how I feel riding.”  
“I don’t know bruv. She already bit me.” Eggsy answers.  
“I’ll be right there to make sure she don’t do something like that again. Just give it a try.” Tequila urges.  
“Alright.” Eggsy sighs.  
The grin on Tequila’s face makes it worth it. He backs up a bit to give Eggsy room to climb over the railing. Then leads him to Hallie’s right side.  
“Put your foot in the stirrup.” he instructs and guides Eggsy’s foot where it needs to go. Eggsy pushes himself up and swings his leg over Hallie’s back and almost slides off the side. Tequila made it look so easy.  
They take a few slow laps around the arena with Tequila leading Hallie by the reins. It’s not terrible but Eggsy’s body isn’t used to the rolling bounce of sitting astride a horse.  
“So?” Tequila asks.  
“I’d rather be riding something else you get me?” Eggsy answers with a slight smirk.  
Tequila is momentarily conflicted then he nods and says, “Yeah. Let's do that.”  
*  
Eggsy shifts so his head is resting on Tequila’s chest. Tequila’s fingers bury themselves in his hair and tug gently at the strands, lulling Eggsy half asleep.  
“Y’all leave tomorrow?” Tequila asks quietly.  
“Yeah. Early flight. I guess they want to give us the weekend to get back to english time.” Eggsy answers.  
“Then can I show you one last night of fun?” Tequila asks.  
“What did you have in mind?” Eggsy turns his head so his chin is digging into the tattoo on Tequila’s chest.  
“Thought I could take you to ride a bull.” Tequila suggests.  
“One of the mechanical ones yeah?” Eggsy clarifies.  
“Course. Made some good money riding it.”   
“You mean from bets and shit?” Eggsy asks, stroking Tequila’s stomach.  
“Tips.” Tequila answers.  
“Alright now I gotta know.” Eggsy sits up and reaches for his clothes.  
*  
The bar is crowded, packed nearly shoulder to shoulder. In the center someone is astride a bucking mechanical bull. Fluorescent purple and pink lights flash and swirl around the set up. The crowd roars as the man is finally flung off its back.  
Tequila leads Eggsy to the bar and gets him a beer. As the bartender gets their drinks someone replaces the man at the bull. He doesn’t last very long either.   
After he’s thrown, Tequila rests a hand on Eggsy’s lower back to let him know he’s leaving. The music cuts out and over the loudspeaker comes a woman’s voice.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, we have our favorite returning champion and performer back again tonight. Y’all give him a warm welcome. It’s Tequila!”  
Tequila mounts the bull. It shudders to life and rocks back and forth, and tilts dangerously side to side. Tequila is unfazed by it all.   
Eggsy is once again left open-mouthed by his skills. As the bull returns to a neutral position, Tequila stands up on its back. He rolls his hips with the undulations of the bull. He lifts a foot and pivots, hooking his fingers into the hem of his t-shirt. He moves with the bucking of the bull, practically dancing on it. His shirt comes off and he tosses it into the crowd.  
Someone taps on Eggsy’s shoulder, and he turns to see who it is. Roxy. He smiles at her but she doesn’t seem pleased.  
“We have an early flight tomorrow! What on earth were you doing?”  
The crowd roars around him and Eggsy’s jerks a thumb over his shoulder, “Him.”


	4. Chapter 4

The alarm shrills into the early morning darkness and Eggsy groans. He buries his head underneath his pillow and tries to ignore it. Maybe if he remains unmoving for long enough, it'll forget about him and shut itself off.  
The alarm finally stops ringing eventually and Eggsy sighs in relief. Before he can fall back asleep, the pillow is yanked off of his head. Lamplight pours across his face and he groans again.   
“Up. We have a flight to catch.” Roxy announces.   
She catches Eggsy’s hand as he goes to pull the covers over his head. She pulls the blanket free of his fist and tosses everything, sheet included, off of him. The covers crumple in a heap at the end of the bed. Eggsy whines at the loss of warmth.   
“Roxy.” Eggsy whines.   
“I'm not going to miss the flight or hold up the plane because you decided to be uncooperative. Now get up. I'll even let you have first shower.” Roxy announces.  
Eggsy sighs and drags himself out of bed. He shuffles half-heartedly into the bathroom and turns the knob in the shower as hot as it'll go.   
He probably shouldn't have stayed out drinking with Tequila. But it was their last night together and despite himself, Eggsy is going to miss him. It's been a long time since he had a good time like that.   
When the water starts steaming, Eggsy steps into the spray. He lets the hot water beat all the funk from his head then does a quick wash. It's probably counterintuitive to shower before getting on a ten hour flight back to London but he knows that there's no way he can function this early without the help of the steam and water to wake him up.   
When he steps out of the bathroom, Roxy pushes past him. The door clicks closed and the shower runs.   
Eggsy digs his clothes out of his suitcase; trackie bottoms, polo, jacket. He dresses quickly and unplugs his phone from the wall. He rolls up his charger and shoves it into the carry on. After checking under the beds and in drawers, he determined nothing is being left behind. He double checks that his passport and boarding card are in his carry on, then he zips up both that and his suitcase.   
All that's left is the actual drive to the airport.   
He and Roxy pile their luggage into the trunk of the cab. Then they both squeeze into the back seat, and watch the hotel and rodeo grounds whip by. The sun peeks over the buildings and casts an orange glow across the ground. Eggsy digs his phone out of his carry on and scrolls idly through instagram as they drive.   
After a while they pull up to the unloading zone, and drag everything out of the trunk. The automatic door swishes open and they pull their suitcases over to bag check. The woman at the front desk is way too cheerful for six in the morning. She chats at them happily as she weighs each piece of luggage and applies the appropriate stickers and tags. Somehow Roxy is awake and cheerful enough to keep up the conversation.  
The security line doesn’t take as long as Eggsy expected. Taking an early morning flight means there aren’t as many people packed in trying to catch a flight.  
Roxy leads the way to the gate and they take the only two seats not occupied by businessman chugging coffee, or families who booked hoping for cheaper seats. They sit in silence, both of them too drowsy due to the early hour to keep up a conversation.   
Eggsy’s stomach rumbles and he sets his carry on his seat as he stands.  
“I’m gonna scout out some food. Want any?” he asks.  
Roxy gets terrible motion sickness so she doesn’t always want to eat before the plane.  
“Any not shit coffee you can find?” she suggests and Eggsy nods.  
He finds a starbucks and orders two of the largest coffees he can find and a bacon breakfast sandwich for himself. He carts everything back to Roxy and they sip in silence as the rows approved for boarding are called.  
The plane is as stuffy and crowded as expected. He stores their bags in the overhead bin then takes his seat next to Roxy.  
The flight attendant begins her spiel about safety and emergency exits. She reminds them all to place their electronics on airplane mode. Eggsy digs his phone out of his pocket and when he goes to unlock it he finds he has a text.  
From: Tequila  
Text me when y’all land alright?  
Eggsy grins and texts Tequila back.  
From: Eggsy  
Will do. Just boarded.   
He puts his phone in airplane mode, and puts it back in his pocket. Roxy glances over at him and rolls her eyes at the dopey grin.  
“What?” he asks indignantly  
“Are you texting Tequila again?” she asks  
“Yeah. He asked me to text him when we landed. We’re friends.” Eggsy explains with a shrug.  
The plane begins to rumble its way down the runway. It makes its ascent and Eggsy’s stomach does the funny swooping thing it always does.  
“Just friends?” Roxy asks as the plane reaches its cruising altitude.  
“What?”  
“You and Tequila. Just friends?” she clarifies.  
“Well it’s not like we can be anything else. You forgetting the literal ocean between us?” Eggsy asks.  
Roxy puts her hands up in surrender, “Alright. Alright. Sensitive subject.”  
The flight is long and boring. Eggsy’s ass falls asleep at least four times by the time they land.  
They drag their carry on bags through customs, retrieve their suitcases from bag checks, and head out to the pick up zone. Tilde is already waiting for them. They toss everything in the trunk then climb inside. Eggsy turns airplane mode off on his phone and sends a quick text to Tequila.  
From: Eggsy  
Landed safe. On our way home now.  
From: Tequila  
Good. Was worried your plane might explode.  
From: Eggsy  
No explosions. All is well.

June 12th- 1 pm  
From: Tequila  
What are you up to?

From: Eggsy  
Trying to fix the copier. Someone from accounting jammed it again. You?

From: Tequila  
Same except one of the horses jammed it.

From: Eggsy  
Wow. What a coincidence. Hey any chance you speak Japanese?

From: Tequila  
Spanish yes. Japanese no. Why?

From: Eggsy  
Because I somehow fucking changed the language on the screen to Japanese!

From: Tequila  
Don’t y’all have IT? Ain’t that their job?

From: Eggsy  
Yeah. But why ask the professional when you can ask the marketing receptionist?

From: Tequila  
I’m sure they got a reason to ask you.

From: Eggsy  
Oh they do.  
From: Eggsy  
It’s because Charlie is massive prick who don’t wanna pay to get IT down here

From: Tequila  
He the one with the big head because he upgraded to an office instead of a cubicle?

From: Eggsy  
Yup.

From: Tequila  
Asshole.  
From: Eggsy  
Shit.The asshole is giving me the side eye. Gtg. Txt u tonite.

June 12th- 7pm  
From: Eggsy  
Home now. Can’t decide if McDonald’s is delicious or disgusting.

From: Tequila  
Both. What were you doing at McDonald’s?

From: Eggsy  
My little sis missed me while I was gone so I promised to take her out for dinner.

From: Tequila  
And she chose McDonald’s?

From: Eggsy  
She’s five.

From: Tequila  
Wow. She’s young.

From: Eggsy  
Mum remarried when I was thirteen. Don’t really wanna talk about it.

From: Tequila  
Fair enough.

From: Eggsy  
Anyway. What are you doing?

From: Tequila  
Having a heatwave so I gotta leave the stable doors open. I’m trying to figure out if hooking up a hose sprinkler would make more of a mess than it’s worth to cool them down.

From: Eggsy  
Wouldn’t that make it full of mud?

From: Tequila  
Yeah. But you ever meet an overheated horse?

From: Eggsy  
You have to know the answer is no.

From: Tequila  
That’s a really good point. I’ll text you later once my shit is over.

From: Eggsy  
Alright. Might be asleep by then.

June 13- 2am  
From: Tequila  
.Decided to rig up the sprinklers after all. Horses were mighty pleased.

June 20th- 9am  
From: Eggsy  
It is 9 am. I haven’t finished my coffee. The copier is broken again because someone tried to photocopy their ass. Explain to me again why I don’t set this place on fire.

From: Tequila  
It’s illegal and I couldn’t text you in prison.

From: Eggsy  
If Charlie died in the fire it might be worth losing texting you.

From: Tequila  
What if I sent you a picture of my ass to get rid of the other one you had to see today?

From Eggsy:  
… okay might not be worth losing texting.

From: Tequila  
Want me to send it now or later?

From: Eggsy  
Now. Of course now.

Snapchat From: Tequila  
What do you think?

Text From Eggsy:  
Bless you. So much better than the other one.

From: Tequila  
You need to send me a picture of that photocopy.

From: Eggsy  
[img attached]  
I wanna say it’s Ernie from sales. Roxy’s money is on Beth from accounting.

From: Tequila  
Who knew 9-5 jobs were so full of intrigue. 

July 4th- 2 pm  
From: Eggsy  
Happy betraying your country day.

From: Tequila  
I think you mean happy overthrowing our tyrannical overlords day.

From: Eggsy  
How many guns you shot today?

From: Tequila  
Just one and it was only a rifle. Don’t think anyone needs a fucking machine gun.

From: Eggsy  
I knew there was a reason I thought you were cute.

From: Tequila  
Think I’m cute do you?

From: Eggsy  
I mean the trailer is kind of hazy. Maybe you ain’t as cute as I remember.

From: Tequila  
Are you asking me to prove it to you?

From: Eggsy  
Maybe. I liked the butt photo but what if your butt is the only good thing?

From: Tequila  
Are you telling me you only hooked up with me because I have a cowboy butt?

From: Eggsy  
What can I say? Cowboy butts make me go nuts.

From: Tequila  
Just for that you’re not getting any pics.

From: Eggsy  
Come on mate!  
From: Eggsy  
Pleeeeaaaaase?  
From: Eggsy  
I’ll show you mine if you show me yours?

Snapchat from Tequila  
Snapchat from Eggsy:  
Cute. But Bruv. Why do you have so much American Flag shit?  
Snapchat from Tequila:  
Just look at the abs and ignore the patriotic stuff.

July 6- 5pm  
From: Tequila  
Hey. Any chance you’ll be coming out to Kentucky again soon?

From: Eggsy  
Probably not. Tickets are rough. Why?

From: Tequila  
Got roped into a family thing. Would be nice if you were coming along.

From: Eggsy  
Don’t get along with them?

From: Tequila  
They’re alright. It would just be easier if I got to bring someone like you.

From: Eggsy  
Like me?

From: Tequila  
You know what I mean. Fun, cute

From: Eggsy  
Why Tequila you’re making me blush

From: Tequila  
Shut up.

From: Eggsy  
I will. I gtg actually.

July 20- 6pm  
Snapchat from Eggsy  
Taking a date to the movies

Snapchat from Tequila  
Holy shit is that Daisy?

Snapchat from Eggsy  
Yup. I’m taking her to see Spiderman

July 30- 2am  
From: Eggsy  
I am going to murder my neighbors

From: Tequila  
How come?

From: Eggsy  
The fuckers are blasting rap.  
From: Eggsy  
I have to go to work early bc god forbid Charlie do anything for himself.

From: Tequila  
Have you tried banging on the wall?

From: Eggsy  
YES!!!

From: Tequila  
Got any stink bombs?

From: Eggsy  
No? Why would I have stink bombs?

From: Tequila   
I’m just trying to give you options man

From: Eggsy  
I am going to pound on their door until they answer.

July 30- 3 am  
From: Eggsy  
Back in bed but now I’m wide awake.

Incoming call from Tequila  
Eggsy swipes the answer lock on his phone and brings it up to his ear, “Hello?”  
“Hey,” Tequila’s voice echoes across the line, “Figured since you were up I’d give you a call”  
“Yeah? What about?” Eggsy asks and rolls over so he’s snuggled under the covers he likes.  
“I got some news and I think you’d maybe be interested in it.” Tequila explains.  
Eggsy scrubs a hand over his face as he struggles to stay awake now that he’s warm and has Tequila’s voice calming him, “What’s the news then?”  
“So remember a while back I told you my scores in the rodeo y’all saw was enough to qualify me for another one?”  
Eggsy hums sleepily in agreement.  
“Well I did real well in that one too. I qualified for another one.” Tequila explains.  
“That’s great,” Eggsy responds with a huge grin, “Congrats mate. What’s that got to do with me though?”  
“The competition is taking place in England.” Tequila says.  
Eggsy sits bolt upright, sleepiness forgotten, “No shit? So you’re gonna be close?”  
“Yeah. Real close. There’s a banquet at the end to honor the participants, and it takes place in London.” Tequila answers.  
“That’s great! Are you gonna have time to see me?” Eggsy asks eagerly.  
“I have a day or two between my last event and the banquet. I was thinking I could maybe fly in a day early and spend it hanging out with you? Then come stay with you in the down time?” Tequila suggests. He’s obviously hesitant and Eggsy can’t blame him. Despite the few months of flirting over text, they don’t know each other super well. They only hooked up the once and then spent a few days exploring Kentucky.  
“Absolutely,” Eggsy insists, “You gotta be good with my tiny shit flat but you can totally come stay with me.”  
“Shit,” Tequila says and it sounds like he’s grinning, “I’ll see you August tenth?”  
“I’ll come meet you at the airport. You’ll get lost on the tube if I don’t.” Eggsy agrees  
“I’ll send you the flight information as soon as we hang up,” Tequila promises, “I’ll let you get back to sleep.”  
“Yeah. Alright. Night bruv.” Eggsy says.  
“Night.” Tequila responds.  
Eggsy lowers his phone and taps the call end button. His cheeks are aching from grinning so hard. His phone chimes with a text from Tequila with the flight information. He sets his phone back on the bedside table and rolls over. He swears he’s too excited to sleep. Even so it doesn’t take long before he’s passed out.  
He drives Roxy insane for the next few days. He’s constantly pestering her with questions about what guests expect. He switches back and forth from complete inattention and bouncing eagerly in his seat as he once again tells her how excited he is to see Tequila again.  
Charlie spills his coffee on a stack of reports Eggsy is supposed to be filing but Eggsy can’t be bothered, too focused on Tequila’s arrival. If it seems to suck a little joy out of Charlie’s day then all the better. Serves him right for being a royal prick.  
*  
Eggsy taps his oyster card and boards the train brightly and early on the morning of the tenth. He is going to arrive at the airport probably far earlier than he needs to but he wants to meet Tequila at the arrivals exit gate. If he has to bum around and use airport wifi for an hour or so then so be it.  
He ticks off the tube stops one by one in his head. He transfers trains at Waterloo station, and begins the countdown process all over again. Ten stations. Six. Four. Three. Two. One.  
He disembarks in the airport station and pushes his way through the tourists and their oversized luggage. He makes it into the airport and checks the arrival board. Tequila still has an hour left in his flight.It gives Eggsy plenty of time to find the right arrival gate.  
He hangs out in the waiting area, trying to focus on the game he’s playing on his phone. Every few minutes, his eyes flick to the arrival board. The yellow lettering blends together after a while. Eggsy can distinguish Tequila’s flight but the time changes so slowly Eggsy is starting to wonder whether the universe is playing a cosmic joke on him. Intentionally slowing time so he gets more frustrated.  
The seats around him fill in slowly but surely as others come to pick up their arrivals. Finally the board blinks and announces that the flight from Kentucky has arrived.  
Eggsy jumps up and josltes for position at the exit. He wants Tequila to be able to spot him almost as soon as he exits.  
Eggsy straightens his jacket, folds the collar on his polo as neatly as he can given that he has never been able to get them as crisp as his mum did. He shoves his hands in his pockets to keep from obsessively checking his phone every few seconds. He knows Tequila has to get through immigration and bag check before he comes out.  
People trickle out of the exit and find their loved ones. Two young women hug each other so tight they look like they might accidentally suffocate each other. A child hugs his father’s legs in a mighty grip while his mother kisses her husband hello.  
Finally Eggsy spots it. A hideous cowboy hat that sticks ups at least half a foot above everyone else. His breath catches in his lungs.  
The few people standing between him and Tequila disperse as they spot their loved ones. Tequila sees him, pauses for a second, then grins bright and wide. Eggsy’s returning grin is equally wide.  
Tequila picks up his pace. He’s carrying a saddle and it looks very strange. He slings it over his shoulder, drops his duffle bag, and pulls Eggsy into a tight hug. Eggsy curls his fingers into Tequila’s shoulders.  
Tequila pulls back slightly and dips down. He cradles Eggsy’s face in his hands and draws him in for a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

“So this is my flat.” Eggsy announces awkwardly as he shoves the key in the lock.  
He pushes the door open and stands aside to let Tequila inside. Eggsy spent the entire week cleaning it up; doing laundry, making up the bed and the sofa, sweeping, dusting. He doesn’t think Tequila will mind considering he lives in a trailer for a good chunk of his life what with travelling from competition to competition and show to show. Still there’s always the worry that the other person will suddenly claim they made plans at a hotel.  
“This is great.” Tequila says with a grin. He walks inside and sets his duffel bag and saddle down by the sofa.  
“How come you didn’t just ship your saddle and shit?” Eggsy asks curiously as he sets his keys down.  
“I was worried they’d get damaged.” Tequila explains.  
“And the altitude and dryness of the plane ain’t gonna crack the leather?” Eggsy asks  
“I’ll work the leather before competition and it’ll be fine,” Tequila answers and comes to lean against the kitchen sink next to Eggsy, “It’s good to see you man.”  
“Yeah it’s good to see you too.” Eggsy says and smiles up at Tequila.  
“It would be a lot nicer to see you if you had food,” Tequila says, “I’m starving.”  
“I was thinking we could head out for lunch. Give you a proper pub experience yeah?” Eggsy suggests  
“Perfect. There one nearby?” Tequila asks  
“Not far.” Eggsy answers and snags his keys again.  
They head back outside and Eggsy leads the way down the winding streets. Tequila stares around him in a daze the whole time. Eggsy asks him about it.  
“Just taking in the fact I’m outta the country someplace that ain’t mexico.” Tequila says  
Eggsy pushes open the door to The Black Prince and glances around it. Dean and his goons aren’t around. Perfect. It’s safe to go in. He leads Tequila to a corner booth and they both slide into their seats.  
“Everything they serve’s up on the chalkboard,” Eggsy says, gesturing towards the bar, “Once you know what you want I’ll go order it.”  
“What do you usually get?” Tequila asks, squinting at the board.  
“If I’m honest I don’t usually eat here,” Eggsy admits, “The chips are pretty good though.”  
“Why don’t we just get that then? Largest order of fries they got and two beers.” Tequila suggests.  
Eggsy slides back out of the booth and heads for the bar. He places his order and he picks up the two pints passed to him. He brings them over to the booth and slides one over to Tequila. He takes sip and raises his glass at Eggsy.  
“That’s some good shit right there.” he says  
It’s easy to talk to Tequila. They fall right back into the rhythm they discovered in Kentucky. Eggsy finds out that when Tequila isn’t riding in rodeos, he works for the Statesman Brewery and picks up shifts at a horse farm.  
Outside the light begins to dim and Eggsy checks the time on his phone. They have about half an hour before Dean shows up. Despite Eggsy moving out, Dean is still touchy about “his territory”. The last thing Eggsy wants is trouble while Tequila is visiting. He just wants them both to have a good time.  
They have one last pint together, then head out. Eggsy glances over his shoulder as they round a corner and catches sight of Rotty and Poodle entering the pub. They left just in time.  
“So do you wanna see anything before we head back? Do the tourist photo with Big Ben and Parliament.” Eggsy asks  
Tequila shrugs and shoves his hands in his pockets, “We can do that when I come back. I think I just wanna hang out with you at your place.”  
“Alright. We can chill at my place then.” Eggsy agrees with a grin.  
They wander back to Eggsy’s flat, chatting aimlessly as they go. Eggsy talks at length about Daisy and Tequila asks genuine follow up questions. He doesn’t seem to get bored of it, and that’s a shock to Eggsy. Her own father gets bored of her after two seconds of listening to her babble.  
Eggsy unlocks the door to his flat and tosses his keys on to the kitchen counter. Tequila follows him inside and goes to sit on the sofa.  
“Okay. So what are we watching? Clint Eastwood or James Bond?” Eggsy asks, crouching in front of his movie collection.  
“I don’t think I’ve actually seen a Clint Eastwood film.” Tequila says.  
“Holy shit! You’re an honest to god cowboy and you ain’t seen any of his terrible westerns?” Eggsy demands  
“Nope.” Tequila answers with a laugh.  
“I know what we’re doing tonight then.” Eggsy pops the first movie into the DVD player.  
They stay up well into the night watching the movies. Tequila spends most of the time yelling about the inaccuracies, and complaining about the people who shoot at the horses.   
Around 2 am, Eggsy finally turns the tv off, “If you’re gonna drive out to the countryside tomorrow you gotta get some sleep.”  
“Good point. I’ll stretch out once you get in bed.” Tequila says.  
“I meant you could take my room. You need to sleep well if you’re gonna be competing.” Eggsy insists  
“Dude. I’m not gonna kick you out of your bed. It’s your place.”  
“But--” Eggsy starts and Tequila cuts him off.  
“Oh for Pete’s sake man. We’ve already fucked. Just crash in the bed with me.”  
Eggsy snorts. “I guess that’s fair. As long as you don’t snore.”  
“No snoring I promise.”  
They split up and go to get ready for bed. Eggsy changes out of his jeans and multiple layers of hoodies and jackets. He slips on a soft t shirt and opens his door. Funny how you can literally fuck a guy and it’s still awkward to see them naked.  
Tequila comes in from the bathroom and they both awkwardly climb into the bed. Eggsy hits the switch on the lamp and the room is plunged into darkness.  
*  
Eggsy stumbles out of the bedroom the next morning. Tequila is already up. He’s leaning against the sink, a mug of coffee in his hands.  
“Morning sleeping beauty.” he greets cheerfully and takes another sip of coffee.  
“How are you awake?” Eggsy grumbles and pours himself a mug of coffee as well.  
“I’m used to being up bright and early. Don’t know how you slept so late.” Tequila responds.   
He takes the final sip of his coffee and sets the mug in the sink. He heads to the couch, sits down, and pulls his boots in front of him. Eggsy wanders over as well and watches sleepily as Tequila pulls his boots on one at a time. Tequila puts his hat on and looks up at Eggsy.  
“It was good to see you London.” he says with a smile.  
Eggsy smiles back, “It was good to see you too.”  
“You gonna watch the competition?” Tequila asks  
Eggsy steals Tequila’s hat and places it on his own head, “Wouldn’t miss it. Found the website with live coverage right after you texted me. I’m gonna keep it up at work. Charlie can go fuck himself.”  
Tequila slides his hands up and rests them right under Eggsy’s shirt at his waist, “You look cute as cowboy.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Get a good score and maybe I’ll ride you like one.” Eggsy says with a laugh.  
Tequila sputters out a surprised laugh, “Damn. That was a good one.”  
Tequila’s phone vibrates in his pocket and he fishes it out. He checks the text, and stands up, “My ride's here.”  
He steals back his hat and leans down to press a light kiss on Eggsy’s lips. He gathers his duffle bag and saddle, then leaves. Just like that.  
Eggsy drags himself through his morning routine. It’s silly to be missing Tequila already but he’s a sweet guy. He has this knack for making Eggsy smile like no one else. He feels closer to him than anyone else. He’s close to Roxy and Jamal but not in the same way.  
He showers, gets dressed, and heads to work. He mopes around the office and not even Roxy can get him cheered up properly. Tequila doesn’t have an event today so Eggsy has nothing to distract himself.  
He repeats the same routine the next morning with only a little more pep in his step. Today is Tequila’s event so he gets to watch that at least.  
He makes a beeline for his desk as soon as he arrives at work. He pulls up the website and clicks his way through the various links until he finds the live footage. There’s a shit ton of commercials while he waits. All of which are for American products. The most bizarre thing is how they get to advertise prescription drugs. Finally the ads end and it opens to two american announcers droning on about the competition.   
“Up first is new comer to this competition. Randy Gellar is only twenty two and despite doing well in previous competition, he wasn’t sure he would make it here.” the first announcer says, and the camera pans to a young man waiting on the side with his horse.  
“That’s right Bud. It is his first time competing at this high a level and he said that he was just hoping to make the top twenty. But to everyone’s surprise he broke the top ten.” the second announcer follows up and on screen Randy Gellar mounts his horse.  
A timer in the corner of the screen begins to count and Randy Gellar sets off around the arena. He gathers some speed then shifts so he’s crouching on top of his saddle.  
“Now that’s worth quite a few points because he’s taking it ijust before a curve.” Bud announces  
“And he’s likely to score high. Just look at that form.” the second announcer follows up.  
The announcers keep up their back and forth as Randy Gellar runs out the clock, completing as many stunts as he can. He guides his horse over to the sidelines, and dismounts. He watches the scoreboard with bated breath.  
“And Randy Gellar comes away with a score of one hundred and six. That puts him just behind Mick Olsen. Unfortunately it does not give him the lead. Whether he will compete in the finals tomorrow is up in the air.” The second announcer explains.  
“Up next is Marco Bekenkamp from Canada,” Bud announces, “Now Canada may not be known for its history of trick riding but Bekenkamp comes from a region that rivals the southern US.”   
Eggsy watches the rider complete his four runs, impatient for it to be over. He just wants to watch Tequila ride. There are three more riders before the second announcer finally says what Eggsy is waiting to hear.  
“We now have Jesse Armstrong competing. According to him this is the first time he’s left the country except for a quick trip or two to mexico in college. He’s been competing since age five so I think he stands a good chance at competing in the finals tomorrow.”  
Tequila leads his horse into the ring and mounts up. He looks lovely but Eggsy can’t help but think he looks far better in person. The timer begins and Tequila sets off.  
“Wow! Watch him go,” Bud calls and Tequila leans one footed off the side of his horse, “Now he might be holding that position for too long but we’ll see how the judges are thinking.”  
Tequila completes his runs and Eggsy is in awe. He has absolutely no idea what the hell they’re talking about but even he can tell Tequila did amazingly well. He wishes he could have been there in person to watch.  
“And Armstrong comes away with a score of one hundred and thirty. That puts him solidly in second place, and guarantees him a spot in tomorrow’s finals!” Bud announces.  
Eggsy grabs his phone and runs for the break room. He calls Tequila and gets his voicemail but he wasn’t really expecting him to answer.  
“Hey bruv! You did it!” he yells “I’m excited as fuck for you. Good luck tomorrow!”  
*  
“Am I boring you Eggsy?” Charlie sneers  
Eggsy looks up from his phone and hastily shoves it back in his pocket. Everyone in the conference room turns to look at him. Fucking Charlie.  
“Nah. I’m not bored.” Eggsy responds easily  
“Then would you mind explaining why you keep interrupting my presentation by checking your phone?”  
“First of all I ain’t interrupting a thing. Second, if you have to know what’s going on I’m waiting for some news.”  
“And what news could be so important that you can’t turn your phone off for an hour meeting?” Charlie demands, “Hoping a test comes back negative.”  
Eggsy’s jaw tightens and he crosses his arms, “A friend of mine is taking part in that riding competition out in the country. I’m waiting to see how he did today.”  
“Oh wish him luck from me!” Roxy pipes up before Charlie can get another jab in.  
“For sure. He’ll appreciate it.” Eggsy says and fishes his phone out of his pocket. He sends a quick text to Tequila.  
Roxy says good luck.  
He puts his phone back in his pocket and looks up at Charlie. He looks like he wants to say something else but Roxy once again saves the day.  
“Go on Charlie. You were saying something about acquisitions.”   
Charlie returns to his droning, and everyone returns their focus to his presentation. Eggsy continues taking notes for corporate but he's only half paying attention. He’s waiting for his phone to vibrate with a call from Tequila.  
Charlie turns the lights off and hits the power button for the projector. HEs stands at the front of the room, looking exceedingly smug.  
“Are there any questions?” he asks  
“Yes. How current are the numbers you are working with?” Meredith from accounting asks.  
“The numbers for our company came direct from corporate. They are current as of the last fiscal year.” Charlie answers.  
Eggsy’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he slips it out to the side to see who’s calling. When he reads Tequila’s name, he slips silently from the conference room and makes a dash for the break room.  
“Tequila?” Eggsy greets  
“Hey babe.” Tequila responds and Eggsy can’t read his voice. He doesn’t sound upset at least.  
“How’d it go?”   
“Well,” Tequila says to draw out the suspense, “I came in fifth.”  
“Is that good?” Eggsy asks, hoping the answer is yes.  
“Hell yeah it’s good!” Tequila cheers “There were two hundred competing!”  
“Bruv that’s fucking awesome!”   
“I’ll be back in London tomorrow.”  
“So we’re going out celebrating.” Eggsy says  
“Only if you want to though.” Tequila responds  
“Drinks on me. Tomorrow. I’m so excited for you mate.”  
“I’m excited too.”  
*  
“I think I’m regretting that last drink.” Tequila laughs and sumbles sideways into Eggsy.  
“You’re a lousy drunk bruv.” Eggsy slurs and fumbles with his keys.  
“I am a fantastic drunk.” Tequila responds grumpily.  
Eggsy gets the door open and he and Tequila fall through the doorway. He closes the door behind them and feels around in the dark until he finds the light switch.  
“Water or we’ll regret it in the morning.” he announces and shuffles into the kitchen. He pours them each a glass and passes one over to Tequila.  
After they drink, Eggsy heads for the bedroom. He’s ready to take off his jeans. He hops around at the foot of the bed when they get hooked on his ankle. Tequila trails in after him and starts undressing too.  
Eggsy victoriously wrangles his jeans into submission, tosses them away, and he collapses into bed with a sigh. Tequila climbs in next to him with only a little more grace. They lay there in silence for a few minutes, then Eggsy rolls over and snuggles into Tequila’s side.  
“Wish you didn’t have to go home so soon.”  
“Yeah. Me too London.” Tequila mumbles and wraps an arm around Eggsy.  
“If you keep calling me London I’m gonna start calling you cowboy.”  
“Go to sleep.” Tequila grumbles.  
“Do you gotta go though? Can’t work survive without you for a few more days?” Eggsy asks.  
Tequila kisses Eggsy’s hair and holds him tight, “Can’t really change the ticket the day before.”  
“I know,” Eggsy sighs and presses a kiss to Tequila’s shoulder, “I’m just not ready for you to go.”  
“Yeah. Me too. Lets go to sleep. Try to get up early enough that we can spend some time before my flight out.”  
Eggsy turns off the bedside lamp and settles in to sleep. Tequila runs his thumb back and forth on Eggsy’s shoulder, soothing them both until they fall asleep.  
*  
“So this is it yeah?” Eggsy asks and passes Tequila his carry on.  
“Yeah. This is it.” Tequila agrees and offers Eggsy a smile.  
“Don’t be a stranger. You can always crash at my flat. Or Roxy’s.” Eggsy suggests.  
“Y’all are too kind.” Tequila laughs.  
An awkward silence descends on them. Neither know what to say in this situation.   
Final boarding call for flight three two seven to Kentucky. Final Boarding Call for flight three two seven to Kentucky.  
“That’s you.” Eggsy points out  
“So it is. I’ll text you when you land.” Tequila promises and turns to head for security.  
Eggsy watches his retreating back, his ridiculous hat getting smaller as he walks away. Eggsy shoves his hands in his pockets and turns away from the security line. There’s no point in hanging around now that Tequila is gone.  
Rapid footsteps echo behind him and an arm snags his elbow. He turns and Tequila is standing there.   
“Couldn’t leave without a proper goodbye.” he explains and tugs Eggsy into a tight hug. Eggsy’s fingers curl into the fabric of Tequila’s jacket, and he buries his face in Tequila’s shoulder..  
With one last squeeze, Tequila lets go and sprints back over to the security check. He is through in record time and he waves one last time to Eggsy before he disappears into the crowd.  
Eggsy definitely does not shed a tear.


	6. Epilogue

The plane touches down on the tarmac with a rumble and Eggsy sits up straight in his seat. He still can’t believe that he was able to swing both the money and the time off to come to Kentucky again after almost a year.  
He disembarks the plane, stands in line for ages at immigration, and is finally let though to baggage claim. Each second spent waiting for his bag feels like a hours. He only has a few days off and he wants to spend as much time as he can with Tequila. He snatches his bag off the conveyor belt and follows the signs to the pick up and drop off area.  
He steps out on to the sidewalk and glances left and right, searching. Just a few cars down, Eggsy spots his ride.  
Tequila is leaning against the hood of his pick up. The sunshine glints off the paint and highlights the portion of Tequila’s face that would be shaded by his hat otherwise. The hair that peeks out from under his hat gives him a golden halo like glow.  
Tequila spots him at the same time and they exchange huge grins. Eggsy hikes his bag up on his shoulder and runs over, forcing people to jump out of his way or be trampled. Tequila pushes off the hood of his truck and catches Eggsy around the waist as he runs up.  
“Fuck man. It’s good to see you.” Tequila murmurs into Eggsy’s ear.  
“Yeah I missed you too bruv.” Eggsy responds.  
They pull away and Tequila tosses Eggsy’s bag into the bed of the truck. He unlocks the door and holds it open so Eggsy can climb inside.  
*  
Tequila pulls into a gravel driveway and puts his truck in park. He climbs out and opens the door for Eggsy.  
“So this is where you stay when you ain’t competing?” Eggsy asks.  
It’s a nice little house. One and a half stories, a lawn stretching out to one side, and a garden at the back. He can see the trailer parked under an awning off to the side. It’s nicer than anything Eggsy has stayed in before.  
“Home sweet home,” Tequila agrees, “Inherited it from my mama.”  
“I love it. You gonna show me inside or are we gonna hover out here?” Eggsy asks.  
Tequila grabs Eggsy’s bag and shows him inside. It’s a lot more open and light than Eggsy expected. He lets Tequila lead him up to the bedroom, and collapses face first onto the bed the second it’s within reach.  
“Fuck I’m tired.” he groans  
“Hey,” Tequila snaps and pats Eggsy’s calf, “Fight the jet lag.”  
Eggsy rolls over with a whine, “The jet lag is strong.”  
“Don’t wanna spend all your time here sleeping do you,” Tequila asks and Eggsy sighs in agreement, “Then you need to stay up.”  
“Convince me.” Eggsy says  
“Convince you? Convince you of what?”  
“Convince me it’s worth it to stay up.” Eggsy answers  
“Oh. I can convince you.” Tequila says and climbs up on the bed to claim Eggsy’s lips in a passionate kiss.  
*  
Eggsy stretches sleepily as he pulls out of his doze. Tequila is stretched out next to him on his stomach, his arm is tossed to the side, and he is lazily stroking circles into Eggsy’s stomach with his thumb. He sighs as Eggsy moves and tugs him close.  
“What time is it?” he asks, voice gravelly.  
Eggsy turns his head to look at the clock on the nightstand, “Five.”  
Tequila sighs and presses his face into his pillow, “Guess we should get up for some supper.”  
“Yeah. Kinda starving.” Eggsy agrees.  
They lay unmoving for several more minutes, then Tequila pushes himself up. He picks a shirt up from the floor and tugs it on over his head.  
“Okay. Get up. I got an idea.”  
*  
“Tequila this is a field. If you were planning on murdering you shoulda done it a year ago.” Eggsy says as Tequila climbs out of the truck, holding their bag of takeout.  
“I ain’t gonna murder you,” Tequila calls and lowers the tailgate, “Would you get your butt out here?”  
Eggsy hops down from the cab of the truck and walks to the back. Tequila is sitting in the bed, set up with pillows and blankets. Eggsy climbs up next to him and they eat their food as the sun sets. Brilliant oranges and gentle pinks streak across the sky, and turn the edges of the clouds purple.  
They stay there, cuddled up in the nest of blankets, long after the sun has set and the stars have come out.


End file.
